A Space on My Card
by Joanna May
Summary: She will always have a space on her card for Him. NarcissaLucius.


The presentation of an eligible girl at Court had long been an English tradition. The Muggle monarch may have outlawed it before Narcissa was even born, but that didn't stop the Pureblood society from continuing the tradition. After all, the Muggles had banned 'slavery', hadn't they? And where would the aristocracy be without their house elves, in all honesty?

One such creature was now tasked with perfecting Narcissa's outfit for her social début. It was traditional, of course, and incredibly fine. Nothing less for Cygnus and Druella Black's youngest daughter. Formal dress robes simply were not good enough for the Presentation! No, only the finest mantua would suffice, from Monsieur Le Comte of Paris.

Short in the sleeves and particularly plunging in the neckline, it was by far the finest dress Narcissa had ever seen. Two bodices had been created, one for the début this evening, and one for her wedding day. The skirt was suitable for both, apparently. The first was a daring décolletage baring style, and the second a more demure, lightly embroidered style. Her dressmaker had explained to her how, in the Muggle royal Court, the king had made it mandatory to bare ones cleavage. She was hardly surprised that some perverted Muggle king had found this necessary. She'd always known they were crude.

When she had been firmly encased in her dress, Narcissa stooped slightly to allow the house elf to attach her head-dress. A single ostrich feather adorned it, woven amongst the spines of silver. It dug into her head, but Narcissa had been admonished several times for adjusting its position and was loath to receive such a dressing down again. The headdress would stay in place, through Hell or high waters, as was expected.

After a final inspection of her reflection in the full length mirror, Narcissa smiled to herself, finally satisfied. Her heart beat a rapid pace against her ribs. Had she ever been this nervous? What if she stumbled upon entrance? Or her headdress fell off as she curtsied to her hosts? Would she stammer and forget her own name at the sight of the most eligible bachelor of all - Mr Lucius Malfoy?

Lucius Malfoy. The most respected and admired of all the young pureblood men. Was there a single girl in Britain who did not share her desire to become further acquainted with him? His charm and his good looks, along with his untainted bloodline, made him the prize catch. It was his father, Sir Abraxas Malfoy, who was her host for this evening, the Malfoy Manor being perfect for such high-class events. Indeed, he was a gracious host, having allowed her to borrow a room to dress in.

Grabbing a selection of calling cards from the dressing table, Narcissa hurried along the corridor as fast as her heels would allow. She had never worn heels this high before, and they were slightly daunting. As was the very idea of calling cards and 'at home' days. She hadn't realised how much thought must go into deciding when to hold one's weekly get together. It shouldn't be a Sunday, as that was a day for the family. Friday was too late in the week, it made you overshadowed by the previous afternoon teas. Monday was simply ridiculous. So, Tuesday it was.

And the complexity of when to make calls on others! Not only did the day matter, but also the timing was crucial. It was called morning tea, and yet to call before three p.m. would be simply dreadful, and infringe on your hostess's morning duties. Any time after six would be to interrupt family dinner, and evening engagements. All this, Druella assured her daughter, was important And, as she got older, Narcissa would get used to all this, and it would become a way of life rather than a chore. Society, however stiff it seemed to a seventeen-year-old, could be enjoyable. Especially for a woman. Pulling strings subtly was a very interesting way to keep yourself amused.

Her mother was waiting in the hallway. Narcissa felt it rather immature to attend a ball with her mother, of all people, and yet apparently it was necessary. Her mother was one of the most respected women in society, and she was a more than competent sponsor. Narcissa seized her mother's arm tightly and they headed towards the head of the staircase, which lead to the ballroom.

"Miss Black?" The page turned to the two women, bowing deeply. "If you could just wait a few moments."

He headed to the top of the staircase, and brushed down his suit. Narcissa held her breath, praying silently for good grace and a smooth evening. If she could just get through tonight, it would all be all right. She would be accepted.

"Presenting Miss Narcissa Black and her sponsor, the Lady Druella Black" The page announced, rolling the words around his tongue, regally.

Smiling serenely, Narcissa allowed her mother to guide her slowly down the steps. Her mind felt miraculously empty. Were all those faces really turned to admire her? She wasn't sure; she was too focused on the goings on in the room. The crimson wine-filled goblets caught her eye. She would have to be careful when drinking from them, a single drop of wine would ruin the virginal white of her outfit.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she mingled amongst the guests, exchanging pleasantries and calling cards. She blushed graciously at compliments from gentlemen, slowly filling her dance card. Why had she ever worried about this night? It was like the balls she had attended at Hogwarts, only more grown up.

"Miss Black" A luxuriant, deep voice made Narcissa start slightly. "May I have the next dance?"

She turned and found herself staring up into the steely eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Funny, Narcissa thought, he had been a year ahead of her at Hogwarts, and yet she had never been graced with so much as a glance from him, nor had she spared more than a passing one for him. And yet now her heart leapt irrationally at a moment of contact.

"Of course, Mr Malfoy" She said coolly, smiling and trying to keep her composure. "I do believe I have a space on my card"

He danced like a true gentleman, Narcissa noted. He had clearly practised until perfect; no man could ever have danced that well naturally. He led her across the floor, his grip gentle yet possessive on her waist. She was quite happy to allow him to steer her, not that she would have been capable of putting up much fight. Narcissa was putty in his hands, and she was surprised to find that she quite liked it.

"Your dress suits you, Miss Black" He smiled, casting a glance at her cleavage that made Narcissa thrill and blush slightly. "No wonder the uniform was so strict at school, a man could quite lose his head around such charms"

Narcissa laughed. "Personally I find more discreet attire to be more alluring. My mother says it's best to leave something to the imagination, and I quite agree"

Lucius smiled, "Miss Black, I am like most men and possess little to no imagination. One must spell it out to a man like me"

Narcissa tilted her head to the side, coquettishly. They were close enough for him to smell her scent; a soft, vanilla-like essence. Understated and simple, the exact opposite of its wearer. "And what sort of a Lady would I be if I did that, Mr Malfoy?"

As the band tailed off on their song, the page announced that dinner was served in the Dining Hall. Lucius smiled, as he took Narcissa's hand in his. She felt her heart skip a beat, unused as she was to being so close to a man. Her mother had never allowed her to take a boyfriend whilst at Hogwarts, worried as she was that her precious daughter would become sullied by unseemly intentions.

Abraxas Malfoy took his seat at the head of the long table, with Lucius's mother to his left. Being the guest of honour, as well as Lucius's female for the evening, it seemed, Narcissa stood two places to his right, and let Lucius bring her chair forward for her. After she was comfortable, Lucius himself sat. Abraxas unfolded his napkin, and the rest of the men did the same, first for their wives and second for themselves.

The meal itself was nothing new to Narcissa, accustomed as she was to dining properly at her own home. Her parents had drilled it into her and her sisters which fork to use for what, and how to eat delicately. She noticed several of the women eating greedily, indulging horrifically in their food. How impolite, Narcissa thought, as she gracefully picked at her food. What man would want a wife who would make such a pig of herself?

When Mr Malfoy had risen from the table, and the guests taken their cue to begin the leave, Lucius helped Narcissa from her seat. Lucius, his hand still in hers, walked with Narcissa to Druella. Mrs Black looked impressed, and smiled sociably at Lucius.

"Narcissa, what a fine friend you seem to have made" She smiled. "I do hope my daughter has been behaving herself, Mr Malfoy?"

"She is a true lady, Mrs Black, as one would expect with such a good influence to guide her" Lucius smiled back, "I would like to walk the grounds with her, if you'll consent to be our chaperone"

"Why, of course."

Narcissa smiled to herself. Lucius was so charming, it was a wonder he wasn't taken already. Only eighteen, and yet such a perfect gentleman. He knew all the right people, and she was proud that he had chosen her to walk with that night.

The stars were shining brightly that night. Like the rest of her family, Narcissa had always loved the stars. It saddened her that although her sisters and cousins had been so blessed, she had not been named for those glittering nightlights. Just looking at the beauty of them, accompanied by the cool night air, made her shiver. Ever the gentleman, Lucius wrapped his jacket around her shoulders.

"Sometimes, I wonder what's out there," Narcissa said, her tongue somewhat loosened by the wine and Lucius's apparent interest. "Do you, Lucius?"

She hadn't meant to call him by his first name, and as soon as she did, she realised the gross faux pas she had committed. And yet he seemed not to notice. "No, I don't, Narcissa" When she looked surprised at the simplicity of the answer, he smiled. "Like I said, I'm a simple man. I'm far more concerned with this world. With business, family and continuing my name"

It was not the most selfless romantic of statements, but he drew Narcissa close and lifted her chin so that her lips met his. Tingling from head to foot, Narcissa felt him pull back, before returning again and again. She had never been kissed before, save a peck on the cheek from a great aunt, and she felt completely young and helpless. Loath to admit her inexperience, she simply followed his lead.

Druella Black, lurking in the shadows and keeping an eye on the youngsters, smiled to herself. Her family had been suffering greatly in the societal stakes recently. Her middle daughter had shamed them all by running off with that damned mudblood, and her nephew- well he was just a pain in the arse. A courtship between her youngest daughter and the Malfoy heir would do them no harm at all.


End file.
